


Сердце к сердцу

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Guro, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Psionics, Robots, Science Fiction, Temporary Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Чувства нельзя прятать. Нельзя молчать, медлить, бояться, откладывать.Гэвин понял это слишком поздно.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сердце к сердцу

**Author's Note:**

> Всё, что творится в тексте - почти прямое продолжение фика ["Сердце в ладонях"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876485).

– Пусти!

Вокруг царил кромешный ад – тряслась земля, лавина камней катилась по обе стороны ненадёжного, хлипкого убежища, но хватался Гэвин не за покосившееся ограждение в попытках удержаться на ногах и спрятаться. Он хватался за неожиданно сильные руки Тины, которая впилась в него мёртвой хваткой.

– Пусти, мать твою, у меня гравитатор целый!

Тина только крепче сжимала руки. Куда-то в бездонную пропасть летели не только камни и обломки базы. В бездонную пропасть улетел Рик. Пихнул в цепкие руки Тины и сделал шаг назад. Ограждения за его спиной уже не было.

– Тина!

– Да лежи ты спокойно! – заорала она в ответ. Лавина, разнёсшая крошечную базу научников, стихала, и голос Тины резко прорвался в комм сквозь грохот и помехи. – Он сказал ждать здесь!

– Да ни хрена он сказать не успел! – Гэвин титаническим усилием отжал одну её руку. – Пихнул меня в спину и шагнул назад, блядь!

На мягких тренировочных матах они были почти равны и валяли друг дружку с переменным успехом. Но сейчас он валялся на пыльной, твёрдой каменной площадке, лицом вниз, и сбросить с себя оседлавшую Тину никак не получалось. Хотелось бы думать, что это от усталости, но Гэвин точно знал, что усталость тут ни при чём.

У него слабели колени и поджилки тряслись от одной мысли, что Рика больше нет.

– Тебе может и не сказал, – Тина тяжело навалилась сверху, придавливая дополнительно всем своим весом. – А мне забрался в мозги! Сказал, что успел вызвать подмогу и что лавина сейчас закончится. Сам, вон, посмотри.

Она больно прижала локтем сочленение в скафандре, упирающееся в шею, и пришлось повернуть голову. Поток камней в самом деле замедлялся, мельчал, иссякал на глазах.

– Пусти, – Гэвин облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я не буду делать глупостей.

Тина фыркнула в комм, но отодвинулась. Гэвин наконец-то перевернулся на спину. Скафандр сковывал движения, глаза заливал пот, он неосознанно потянулся его стереть, стукнулся пальцами о стекло шлема.

– Твою мать.

Из временного маленького лагеря научников осталась целой только эта маленькая неустойчивая площадка, флайеру спасателей, – если Рик действительно успел их вызвать, – даже сесть будет некуда.

– Твою, сука, мать.

Ещё сегодня утром от горизонта до горизонта простиралась целая долина застывшей магмы, а теперь пыль рассеивалась с ветром, и вокруг громоздились сплошные острые клыки скал. Кратер гигантского вулкана всё же обрушился, как и предупреждали эндэро.

Хорошо, что на автономной базе были только офицер Чэнь и он с напарником. Вниз улетело оборудование, транспорт и вообще вся база целиком, за исключением маленькой площадки, чудом держащейся между острыми скальными пиками... И Рик. Гэвин вытянул шею, насколько позволял скафандр, но дна не увидел, повозился, тяжело переваливаясь на колени, и пополз к краю. Тина цапнула его за лодыжку.

– Я аккуратно, – пообещал Гэвин, заглядывая за край, но ничего интересного там не увидел, только камни и поднимающуюся снизу пыль.

– Да хрен вас разберёт, – пробурчала Тина и ногу из пальцев не выпустила. – Вы же совсем головой едете после того, как эти твари в башку залезают. Ты готов был сигануть за ним, Гэвин.

– Ну, не такой уж я идиот, – Гэвин ещё сильнее склонился над краем, высматривая приглушённый блеск корпуса эндэро. – Я бы...

Площадка под ним дрогнула, чуть сместилась, и он едва не вывалился за край, но Тина бдела, быстро дёрнула за ногу, втаскивая обратно.

– Идиот! – рявкнула она в комм. – Сиди! Оба же упадём, если платформа рухнет!

Гэвин и в самом деле покладисто сел рядом, но вовсе не потому, что испугался или прислушался к её словам. И даже не потому, что ненадёжная площадка грозила потерять баланс от любого неосторожного движения. До него просто дошло, что отсюда ничегошеньки не видно, кратер обвалился очень глубоко, и Рика, засыпанного камнями и пылью, он ни за что не увидит. Нужно лететь.

Не обращая внимания на бубнёж по каналу связи он потыкал наруч, скафандр отобразил на стекле шлема уровень топлива и заряд батарей. По всему выходило – хватит. При всех своих габаритах эндэро были лёгкие, куда легче, чем можно ожидать от металлической махины в полтора человеческих роста. Гравитатор выдержит, позволит подняться обратно, на площадку, даже если Рик повредил собственные движки...

Гэвин моргнул. Если бы они остались целы – Рик уже был бы здесь.

Он снова посмотрел на разбитое ограждение и только сейчас понял, что сканер эндэро не видит.

– Тина, – позвал он, перекрывая неестественно спокойным голосом её недовольный бубнёж. – Что он тебе сказал, Тина?

– Ты головой ударился? – Тина выразительно постучала по шлему. – Я же говорила. Сказал, что лавина закончится и что он успел вызвать помощь. В мозги мои влез, жестянка сраная! Даже если его там нахрен разбило и засыпало – я напишу жалобу, мог бы в твои влезть, ты его напарник!

Тина эндэро не любила. Гэвин вовсю зубоскалил, что это от нехватки трёх процентов синхронизации для устойчивой связки «человек-эндэро», иначе давно сменила бы гнев на милость. Сейчас зубоскалить не хотелось, а забавная нелюбовь приятельницы вызывала глухое раздражение.

Рик лежал внизу. Разбитый и засыпанный камнями.

– Тина, – опять позвал он, поднимаясь на ноги, площадка дрогнула, но удержалась. – Я полечу его искать. Будь на связи. Когда прилетит флайер помощи – не улетайте без меня, топлива в гравитаторе не хватит дотянуть до восточной базы Андерсона.

– Ты ебанулся, – буркнула Тина в комм и замолчала, не одобряя, но и не вмешиваясь.

За это Гэвин с ней и дружил, спорить и ругаться не хотелось, и без того на душе было паршиво. Он встал – аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить хрупкое равновесие, – на пробу топнул ногой, но центр площадки оставался относительно устойчивым.

– Удачи, – пожелала Тина. – Ты, правда, хрен что увидишь среди камней и...

Она говорила что-то ещё, но Гэвин подпрыгнул, активируя гравитатор и ровное гудение выхлопа на некоторое время заглушило связь. Аккуратно облетев крошечную площадку, в центре которой съёжилась Тина, он спустился ниже. Рик не дурак, не стал бы сигать в бездну просто так. Когда их засыпало на Веге-3 он наоборот остался, закрыл своего человека в лёгком научном скафандре собственным телом, и оставался неподвижным до тех пор, пока их не откопали.

Площадка, с которой он шагнул в лавину, вызывающе торчала из острого клыка скальной породы под странным углом и никак не падала. Облетев её по кругу, Гэвин понял, почему, и негромко ругнулся, зависнув у основания.

– Тина, – позвал он сквозь неизбежные помехи работающего гравитатора. – Не двигайся с места, пусть флайер подберёт тебя с воздуха, не снижаясь. Площадка сорвётся от выхлопа движков, как пить дать.

– Поняла, – сухо отозвалась Тина и ничего больше не сказала.

Гэвин был ей благодарен за отсутствие вопросов и хладнокровие; ему с трудом удавалось держать в руках хотя бы себя самого. Площадка держалась на гравитаторе Рика и одной его руке, воткнутой в скальную породу в пародии на подпорку, камни влажно, мокро блестели даже сквозь пыль. Значит, пока он кувыркался наверху, пытаясь сбросить с себя Тину, – Рик держал их обоих на своих плечах, будто атлант, и укреплял неустойчивый кусок платформы чем мог.

Во рту застыл сухой привкус пыли, хотя в фильтрованном воздухе скафандра этой дряни точно не было. Сдерживая первый порыв сплюнуть, Гэвин облизал пересохшие губы, почему-то вспомнил, что тириум испаряется очень медленно, и с трудом отвёл взгляд от мокрых скал, припорошенных пылью.

Спускаясь всё ниже в бездну, он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, как втащит Рика на ненадёжный ровный пятачок, оставшийся от целой базы, и этот неустойчивый пятачок наверняка не вынесет веса кого-то третьего, пусть даже лёгкого, но металлического от макушки до пяток, и ухнет в жерло вулкана. Гравитатор гражданского образца не выдержит Рика и Тину, и садиться здесь больше некуда, сплошные блестящие клыки вздыбившейся породы.

Гэвин посмотрел на тающий индикатор связи и отвлечённо подумал, что ошибается. Цельнометаллическим Рик был только снаружи. Крепкая многослойная броня защищала уязвимое, хрупкое, живое нутро, среди стерильного переплетения проводов и трубок неровный багровый шарик сердца эндэро был в самом деле живым, из настоящей плоти.

Гэвин отчётливо почувствовал её вкус на губах и сглотнул.

Он столько раз касался самого уязвимого органа эндэро губами. Единственного органа, имеющего настоящую чувствительность. Целовал, ласкал губами и языком, вслушиваясь в хриплые механические стоны, – по степени чувствительности комочек плоти внутри металлического корпуса не отличался от головки члена.

Так утверждал Рик, пристрастившийся к человеческим оргазмам. У самих эндэро концепция ощущений и тактильной чувствительности отсутствовала вообще, даже та плоть, которая внутри корпуса, была выращена искусственно и никогда не испытывала чужих прикосновений.

Гэвину каждый раз было не по себе думать о том, что он единственный, кому это позволено.

Вокруг темнело – чем ниже он спускался, тем больше нерассеявшейся пыли закрывало и без того хмурое серое небо, единственный фонарь тускло светился, почти не рассеивая плотную пылевую завесу. Он снова завис на одном месте, вручную забивая в сканер нужные параметры: глупо полагаться на зрение, когда на расстоянии вытянутой руки уже ничего не было видно, а металл, из которого сделаны корпуса эндэро, плавился и ковался очень далеко отсюда.

Сканер раздражающе пискнул – в радиусе обнаружения искомой формулы не оказалось. Пришлось спускаться ещё ниже, только медленно, дожидаясь нового раздражающего писка. Мысли текли тоже неторопливо, вяло, будто все силы израсходовались там, на площадке, когда Гэвин боролся с Тиной, отстаивая право сигануть следом за эндэро.

Как глубоко провалился кратер? Как сильно разбился Рик, падающий вниз без движков?

Неуязвимыми эндэро не были. Крепкими – да, сильными – очень, невероятно живучими, но всё же Гэвин знал, что они умирают. Об этом не любили говорить, люди, потерявшие напарников, вообще замыкались в себе и наотрез отказывались вспоминать о чужой смерти, и он думал, что это из-за псионического воздействия, которое должно изменить что-нибудь в мозгах...

Пока что ничего необычного или изменённого он не ощущал и это давало надежду, что Рик жив. Вряд ли цел, но убить эндэро сложно, даже если всё механическое тело будет изломано от головы до пят, главное – забрать сердце, вытащить из креплений, сунуть в колбу с тириумом и донести до базы.

Герметичная колба всегда лежала в аптечке. И ещё одна, купленная на собственные деньги, болталась на толстой цепочке на шее. Новый корпус эндэро соберёт в любой ремонтной стойке, наденет, как люди надевают свежий костюм, и снова будет с неиссякаемым любопытством совать конечности в кипящую магму или серную речку, пробуя мир на прочность.

Возможно, именно этим Рик его и привлёк. Каким-то детским бесстрашием, любопытством, наивностью, граничащей с неопытностью. Осознание, что практически все эндэро такие, пришло спустя несколько месяцев, когда другие инопланетники уже совершенно перестали интересовать – у него был свой собственный, к которому он успел привязаться. Интересный, любопытный, охуенный со всех сторон Рик.

Света становилось всё меньше, пыль сгущалась, липла на стекло шлема, забивала свет фонаря и пришлось подкрутить мощность, чтобы не налететь сослепу на вздымающиеся к небу острые пики скал. Противный писк сканера всё так же вгрызался в уши, связь окончательно отвалилась, и Гэвин изо всех сил отвлекался на воспоминания, лишь бы не думать, как глубоко он спустился в разверзнувшуюся бездну и хватит ли хладагента в баках гравитатора, чтобы взлететь обратно.

Лучше думать о чём угодно. Например, о том, что он до сих пор так и не понял, каким образом эндэро определяют степень синхронизации, но Рик его едва в осаду не взял. Вычленил как-то одного единственного человека, на глазок безошибочно определив совместимость, и планомерно добивался своего, за полгода пройдя путь от любопытного чужеземного объекта до напарника и любовника.

Гэвина его настойчивость сперва неиллюзорно напрягала, но потом он увидел, что все эндэро вели себя примерно так же и напрягаться перестал. Инопланетчики искали максимум синхронизации, сближались с людьми, ввязывались в исследовательские и военные экспедиции, лезли в самые отсталые дыры и буквально на всё были готовы ради связи с человеческим разумом.

Чем выше показатель синхры – тем полнее поток эмоций и ощущений, перехваченный мощной псионической силой. Эндэро могли взламывать людские черепушки издалека, кипятить мозги под костями черепа, но предпочитали беречь... И паразитировать, подсаживаясь на неизведанные ранее ощущения.

Тёплый, чуть шершавый металл под пальцами. Гладкий, тяжёлый ствол табельного. Мягкая кошачья шерсть. Тепло, влажность, холод – ничего из этого чужаки не знали.

Гэвин трогал металл инопланетного корпуса и дурел от вседозволенности, Рик подставлялся – и тоже дурел. Его металлические пальцы ничего подобного никогда не осязали. Равнодушными сенсорами этого не познать, для его тела не существовало прикосновений, боли, наслаждения, и Гэвин щедро делился тактильными ощущениями, до сих пор пытаясь уложить в голове, что это только для него собственная мокрая кожа под пальцами – что-то привычное и совершенно неинтересное.

А Рик мок рядом, в тесной для двоих душевой кабинке, и точно так же трогал металлическими пальцами металлическое плечо. Ничего не чувствуя сенсорами, но чуть-чуть сходя с ума от ощущений напарника.

В такие моменты Гэвина посещали странные мысли.

Хорошо, что эндэро считывали только физические импульсы нервной системы. Не умели и не стремились читать мысли, эмоции и чувства, ограничиваясь тактильным восприятием, и Рик, однажды сумевший прочесть недавние воспоминания будущего напарника, потом долго извинялся и объяснял, что далеко в чужую память нельзя залезть даже с их отличным показателем синхры.

Не то чтобы Гэвину было что прятать от любопытного Рика, но кое в чём он даже себе упрямо не хотел признаваться.

Это было глупо. К этому рано или поздно приходили все, работающие в паре с эндэро. Рабочие отношения с открытыми, дружелюбными псиониками постоянно съезжали в интимную и непрофессиональную область и продолжались вне работы и обязательств. Некоторые вовсю подавали пример: новый начальник корпуса научников, голубоглазый блондин, посаженный в освободившееся кресло Камски, всё чаще появлялся на людях вместе с чёрным лидером инопланетчиков, а уж какие слухи ходили о нём и предводителе эндэро!

В особо пикантных историях фигурировала даже грязно-рыжая машина для убийства всего живого, всё ещё пугающая своим внешним видом и возможностями, но Гэвин уже никого не судил: где ещё найдёшь неутомимого партнёра, способного менять своё тело ради человеческого удовольствия и готового ублажать всеми способами?

Они с Риком перепробовали кучу игрушек и остановились на квазиживом биопластике. Его плотная текучая структура отлично сочеталась с гибким программированием процессора металлической оболочки эндэро, и из него можно было вылепить всё, что угодно.

Жадную тугую пасть, засасывающую в себя член. Толстый ребристый отросток, массирующий простату при каждом мощном толчке. Два таких отростка, растягивающих задницу почти до боли.

Под пронзительный писк сканера Гэвин почувствовал, как у него теплеют щёки, несмотря на откровенно неподходящее время и место. Они должны были убраться от этого кратера ещё неделю назад, но рейсовый шаттл задерживался, за переработку щедро платили, и он решил, что крышесносные оргазмы, которые не скупясь дарил Рик, могут подождать неделю-другую.

Надо было не соблазняться сверхурочными, а вернуться наверх, на орбитальную базу, ждать шаттл и трахаться до полнейшего изнеможения, пока внизу обваливается этот чёртов кратер.

Камни под рассеянным светом фонаря блестели. Гэвин изо всех сил не думал о том, что единственная жидкость, которой можно залить скальную породу – это синяя кровь эндэро, но в голову всё равно лезло непрошенное, слишком уж много тут было влажных, блестящих камней.

Что если Рик разбился вдребезги?

В груди сворачивалось знакомое уже нервное напряжение, сердце тяжело билось о рёбра. Гэвин знал, что это обязательно пройдёт – позже, когда они останутся вдвоём в тишине собственной каюты, и можно будет обессиленно вытянуться на тёплом, подрагивающем металле, наплевав на острые края пластин, врезающиеся в кожу. Вытянуться, выдохнуть и наконец-то расслабиться, осознавая, что они оба живы.

Он подумал ещё о том, что в паре человек-эндэро почему-то умирали только эндэро, и пока что не зафиксировали ни одного случая выжившего инопланетчика, оставшегося без напарника, а потом сканер тревожно запищал, фокусируясь на странном нагромождении пыльных камней, затянутых влажными плетьми растений, похожих на странные лианы. Мысль оборвалась.

Гэвин прицельно посветил фонариком. До сих пор он не видел в этом вулканном кратере ни одного намёка на хоть какую-то растительность, поэтому сперва удивился, а потом присмотрелся.

Воздух, обогащённый кислородом, стал вязким – не вдохнуть. То, что он принял за плети лиан оказалось проводами. Требухой эндэро, размазанной по скалам. Камни – части корпуса и конечностей.

Рик действительно разбился вдребезги.

Гэвин, никогда не жаловавшийся на ступор и быстроту реакций, не сразу сумел вернуть контроль над напряжённо замершим телом. Медленно протянул руку, выкрутил мощность фонаря на максимум, надеясь, что ошибся и уже заранее зная, что нет, и выключил пищащий сканер.

Больше искать тут нечего.

Ему уже доводилось видеть Рика разбитым. Впервые – на орбитальной станции «Детройт» и потом ещё несколько раз. Рик лишался конечностей, головы, половины тела…

Ладонью Гэвин нашарил коробку аптечки на бедре, на ощупь открыл, не глядя достал тириумную колбу. Оторвать взгляд от груды металлолома, в которую превратился его любопытный напарник, никак не получалось, хотя колба попалась под руку не сразу.

Пальцы не дрожали. Гэвин подлетел поближе, почти через силу, потому что видеть в мельчайших деталях беспорядочную груду запчастей и вывалившиеся провода, до отвращения похожие на человеческие кишки, совершенно не хотелось, хватало того, что уже успел увидеть. В голове ни одной мысли не осталось, только под черепом гулко перекатывалось одно-единственное имя.

«Рик».

Луч фонаря скользнул по обнажившемуся каркасу, на котором кое-где остались погнутые куски металлических пластин, и упёрся во влажно поблёскивающий камень. Гэвин совершенно точно знал, что посреди этих дуг каркаса, напоминающих рёбра, должно быть не острие каменного копья, а крепление для сердца эндэро, и с минуту тупо пялился на влажную чёрную породу, запорошенную пылью.

Рик падал спиной вниз, и острый сталагмитовый клык проткнул его насквозь, насмешливо вздымаясь из разбитого корпуса.

Бесполезная колба выпала из пальцев, улетела вниз и тут же потерялась. Грудь сжало спазмом – не вдохнуть, виски сдавило, и из ступора Гэвина вывело собственное тело, которое хотело жить. Он судорожно хватанул воздух ртом и чуть не закашлялся, всё ещё не веря глазам.

Сфокусировавшийся свет фонаря беспощадно высвечивал всё новые детали: порванные трубки, остатки панелей, кое-где всё ещё сочащийся тириум, кусочек чего-то влажного, сморщенного... Живого. Пальцы дрогнули. К разбитому корпусу Рика Гэвина притянуло, будто магнитом, дрожащие пальцы смахнули пыль и мелкие камушки, и от умершей дикой надежды нестерпимо захотелось орать.

Сморщенная плоть сердца эндэро, непривычно вялая, – Гэвин пальцами помнил упругость чужеземного органа, – безжизненно расползалась под пальцами. Скала проткнула Рика точно по центру корпуса, но потом безжизненное тело сползло, нанизываясь на каменное копьё собственным весом и пробитое сердце распалось ошмётками от легчайшего прикосновения.

Гэвин сжал дрожащие пальцы в кулак. Зажмурился. И всё-таки заорал.

Связь давно отключилась, и он не боялся, что его хриплый отчаянный крик, больше похожий на вой, услышит хоть кто-нибудь. Всё, что прятал внутри от Рика – и от себя самого – лезло наружу, истекало не сказанными словами, болью и бессилием исправить хоть что-нибудь, и он бессвязно орал, задыхаясь и срывая голос.

Воздух в груди кончился быстрее, чем боль. Жмурясь так, что глазам было больно, Гэвин тихонько всхлипнул. К душевным страданиям добавлялись физические – саднило сорванное горло, циркулирующий в скафандре воздух пощипывал мокрые щёки, слёзы душили, а под зажмуренными веками разгорался какой-то странный свет.

Когда для фонаря его стало слишком много, Гэвин рискнул приоткрыть глаза. От увиденного в висках тут же заломило, мозг отказывался идентифицировать нечто яркое, светящееся, постоянно меняющее форму. Мысли путались, сбивались на трёхмерный свет и живые тени, и тогда, устав от бесплодных попыток понять, что находится прямо перед ним, Гэвин снова зажмурился.

И услышал тихий шёпот, на грани слышимости. Связь не работала, но голос звучал не в комме, а сразу под черепом, тихий, уставший, слабый.

«У тебя иссякает хладагент, Гэвин».

Голос был знакомый. Гэвин мгновенно его опознал, но не поверил. Рик умер и его сердце расползлось грязными лохмотьями умершей плоти прямо в пальцах.

«Ты уже не поднимешься наверх».

Псионический глюк? Что ж, Гэвин был уверен, что ни одному психиатру никогда не захочет рассказать о пугающей причуде сознания, понятно теперь, почему потерявшие напарника не стремились откровенничать с кем бы то ни было.

«Гэвин».

– Ты умер, – неслышно прошептал он непослушными губами. – Ты умер, а меня сейчас отпустит.

«Ты сейчас упадёшь».

Глаза пришлось открыть. Галлюцинация была права – хладагент стремительно заканчивался.

«Да и к чёрту», – меланхолично подумал Гэвин. Как жить дальше одному, без Рика, он не знал, да и не хотел.

«Перебрось питание кислородных баллонов на задний контур».

Просьба была странная, Гэвин уцепился одной рукой за скалы, чтоб не упасть, выключил гравитатор и задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, пока рабочий контур питания переключался с груди на спину.

– И что? – спросил он, морщась от нарастающей головной боли. – Что теперь? Ты же умер, и я вижу просто глюки, да?

Свет резко качнулся вперёд, врезаясь в грудь, и Гэвин мгновенно задохнулся. От боли, пронзившей тело, и от тяжёлого чувства чего-то инородного под рёбрами, оно сдавливало и обжигало лёгкие и желудок, царапало грудину изнутри, он вскрикнул, вцепляясь ладонью в совершенно целый скафандр и едва не сверзился со скалы.

– Что происходит? – прохрипел он, через боль и жар в груди хватаясь за камни обеими руками. – Рик?

«У меня почти не осталось сил, поэтому слушай и запоминай: сейчас ты разожмёшь руки, упадёшь вниз, досчитаешь до двадцати шести и включишь гравитатор».

– Да ты мне хоть что-нибудь объяснишь, блядь?! Что мы делаем?

«Мы спасаемся, Гэвин. На счёт три. Раз. Два...»

На «три» Гэвин послушно разжал руки и ухнул в бездну обвалившегося кратера.

Страха не было. Рик был и мёртв, и жив, Рик уверенно командовал и совершенно точно знал, что делать, Рик был рядом, так обжигающе, болезненно близко – сердце к сердцу, – и в Гэвине не осталось сомнений, страданий и скорби. Даже удивления не наскреблось в выжженной дотла душе. В нём вообще осталось совсем немного чувств.

Уверенность в том, что он донесёт до помощи то, что осталось от Рика, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

И любовь.


End file.
